Home
by princess190
Summary: When Emma goes back to her old home Beacon Hills. She soon sees her old best friend. She is pulled into the life of the supernatural.


While, my parents and I are driving to Beacon Hills. All I could think about is what happened the last time I was here.

**Flashback:**

_I was best friends with Derek Hale. His family was my family. Nothing could separate us but one thing did her name was Kate. When Derek was with Kate he never talked to me. He kept secrets from me. He was a different person. He wasn't the Derek that was my best friend. The one day that I was with him and Laura. We saw smoke coming from the Hales house. We rushed to the house Derek and Laura both fell over crying. When the police got there I had lost Derek and Laura. I found a note from Derek saying that he is leaving with Laura and that he was sorry for not saying goodbye._

**End of flashback:**

When we got to our new house we started unpacking. My parents were always so secretive about Beacon Hills. They knew I didn't want to come back they knew it brought back bad memories.

I was tired so I went to go to bed. I had to start Beacon Hills High School tomorrow.

In the morning, I got dressed in dark jeans , combat boots and a sweater. I went downstairs to get breakfast when my mom walks in and says, "Hey. Look I know being back her bring back bad memories but your dad got laid off and they were offering him a job here. For me will you try and be happy?"

"Ok. But I need my car keys. I'm going to be late for school." I said putting on a fake smile.

I get to school and walk towards the office. I feel people looking at me. I get to the office and get my schedule. I go to my first period which is English. I walk into the room and the teacher looks at me and say, "Miss Emma right?" "Yes" He says "Class this is our new student Emma. Be nice"

I go sit be some guy with a buzz cut. He says," Hey, I'm Stiles." I say "Hi." giving him a gentle smile.

My next class was Chemistry. I had to sit with a brown haired boy named Scott. Being me I dropped my folder. He was nice enough pick it up for me. When I grabbed it I touched him. I got this weird feeling about him. He noticed that I freaked out when we touched.

After Chemistry, I had to get away from him. I went to the bathroom when this strawberry blonde girl and a brunette girl came in. The strawberry girl asked me " Where did you get your sweater from its so pretty?" I said "I got it from Rue 21." She says " By the way I'm Lydia and this is Allison." Allison says "Hey." I said "Hi I'm Emma." Lydia says "Why don't you sit with us at lunch?" I said "Ok." They left the bathroom.

After my Math class it was lunch time. I walked into the lunchroom when I hear Lydia call my name.

She says "We sit over there." I see Stiles and Scott sitting there. I wandered if I could just hide in the bathroom so I wouldn't have to be near him. Lydia basically dragged me over there and said "Hey guys, this is Emma. Emma this is Stile and that is Scott." Stile says "Yeah I know I sit next to her in English." Scott stares at me. I sit down and Scott says "So why did you move to Beacon Hills?" I said "My dad got a job here."

He says " But why Beacon Hills? It is so small."

I said "I lived here before when I was little." He asks "Why did you move?" That's when Lydia kicks him underneath the table and says "Now after the game of 20 questions. Why don't you come shopping with Allison and I after school of Friday." I said "Sure that sounds great."

After my last class, I walk to my car when I feel like I'm being watched.

Derek

When I saw her walking to her car I was thinking _what is she doing back here?_

I decided to follow her. I texted Scott and told him I had a quick stop before talking to him. I followed her to the house she lived in before the fire.

I hated myself for the way I said goodbye. She deserved better than that. She walked into the house and into her room. I heard her say "This will never be home without the Hales. When she said that I was mad at myself for leaving her. She was my best friend. She knew everything about me but she didn't know that I was a werewolf. That was the only secret I had to keep to protect her. Her parents knew that we were werewolves. They didn't want her to know. Her being back here she was eventually going to find out.

**Emma**

The next morning she woke up and got dressed in a teal dress that stopped mid-thigh and nude high heels. She was going to go shopping with Allison and Lydia. Lydia told her to wear a dress tomorrow. My hair was curled and my makeup was perfect.

I got to school and saw Lydia. She looked at me and said " You look gorgeous! All the guys will wanting you." I said "Oh my gosh! Lydia." She smiled.

I went to my locker when I turned around Scott was staring at me. This was getting annoying so I walked up to him and said " Why do you keep staring at me?" He said "Oh-umm. Why do you always freak out when you see me?" I said "because you stare at me. Now answer the question!" He said "Because the first day you were here and you touched my arm. You freaked out. Why did you freak out?" I said " I don't know!" With that I walked away.

At lunch Scott stared at me. I said "Scott stop staring at me. It's creeping me out."

**Scott**

When Emma touched me she freaked out. I didn't know why.

I would ask Derek after school.

After school I went to Derek's house. I entered the house and said "Derek I need to talk to you about someone." Derek walked down the stair and says "What?"

Scott says "There is this girl at school and the first day she was there. She touched me a freaked out. I don't know but something is weird about her."

Derek says "What is her name?"

Scott says "Emma." Derek sighs and says "Scott just leave it alone." He walks outside. Scott follows and says "Wait, do you know her?"

Derek says "It is none of your business." Scot says "Wait, she said that she lived here before. Did you know her when she lived here. Derek you have to trust me." Derek says "Yes, I know her. When we were little we were best friends. My family was her family. When Kate happened I never really talked to her again. Until, the day of the fire. She was there when the police showed up. Laura and I left we didn't say goodbye ,but I left her a note telling her I was leaving and I was sorry. I hate myself for saying goodbye like that." He looked down.

Scott says "Does she know that you are here?" He says "No she doesn't and she doesn't need to. She doesn't need to be involve in this. She doesn't know about werewolves. Her parents didn't want to tell her to protect her."

Scott says "She needs to know you are here. Derek, she was your best friend for god sakes! Don't you think she would be happy to see you. Just imagine her face when she sees you. I bet she would be so happy." He says "She CAN'T know I'm here. I wouldn't know where to start for how sorry I am." Scott punches him and says "Are you insane! She is your family! If you don't tell her I will! She deserves to know that you are ok." With that he leaves.

Derek wants to see her but he didn't know how she would react to seeing him.


End file.
